


In Her Footsteps

by SaraJaye



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Self-Hatred, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two paths lay before her: to hurt, or to be hurt. She chose the former, knowing who she would become, and it's too late to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I really do believe Sandi's callousness hides insecurity, and that the Griffin family is this messed up. I don't care if it's a tired cliche. :P

Sandi can't ever remember her parents _not_ fighting. Sure, they've had their good moments, times when it really seemed like they got along and loved each other, but for the most part all she remembers is yelling and screaming.

Especially at night. For some reason, they always fight at night, and she hears every word.

"So what are you _saying,_ Tom? That I should _quit my job_ and stay home, barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen?"

"Oh, of _course not_ , dear. I was simply _saying_ it wouldn't _kill_ you to spend more time with our _children_."

"Oh, so now I'm a _negligent mother?_ "

Sandi pulls her pillow more tightly over her head, fighting back the unwelcome tears pricking at her eyes.

_So what are you **saying** , Quinn? That my suggestions are somehow less **valid?**_

_No, of **course** not, Sandi, I just meant that maybe we ought to be a little more open to horizontal stripes!_

_So now I'm **closed-minded**?_

Like mother, like daughter.

Sandi prides herself on her ability to intimidate people, her take-charge attitude. She's not president of the Fashion Club for nothing, after all. And of course she admires her mother, after all, she's the one who taught her everything she knows. _To volunteer is to say "use me". Never let anyone take what's rightfully yours. Trust invites betrayal._ Her mother didn't get where she is today by being a pushover.

"Oh, so now I look _old and worn-out_?"

"No, Linda, of _course_ not!"

 _Stop it!_ She wants to run in there and demand they be quiet, but she'll be shouted down. As always.

_Sandi, what Quinn means is-_

_Excuse me, Stacy?_

_Eep!_

Her hand clutches at the bedsheet as the tears begin to spill over. _Weakness. What would Mother say if she heard you cry?_

Sometimes Sandi wishes she could be a softer person. That she could open up and trust people, form genuine friendships. She wishes she could be kinder to Quinn, the only person who's truly her equal in all things attractive and popular. That she didn't have to intimidate people in order to get what she wanted.

"Honey, please, don't be angry! I can change, really, I promise!"

_And end up like Father?_

It's better this way, she thinks as the tears continue to fall. It's better to be the one doing the stepping than to be stepped on.


End file.
